Absolutely
by FrenchFryers
Summary: A young girl and boy meet at a party in the stockyards. It's a fairy-tale romance until he decides to go to the army, leaving his new wife and, unknown to him, baby.
1. Preface

**Preface:**

The small, chime-like giggle of my three year old daughter filled the quiet room, instantly removing me from my depressed mood. I was reading again, which had brought on the fresh wave of tears in the midst of it. Ava toddled up to me and piled into my lap. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes with a sad expression.

"Mama, what's the matter?" Her shining beautiful blue eyes held mind in an unbreakable gaze. I'm sure it could send anyone to their knees. "I was just reading a story I wrote a long time ago, sweetie," I replied with loving eyes.

She paused to wipe off the few tears still lingering on my face with her tiny hands.

"I want to hear it!" I hesitated. I didn't think she was ready to hear the story about her father just yet.

"Oh come on Mama, please?" I couldn't ever resist that adorable face of hers. I pulled her down off my lap, pausing to grab my notebook that was sitting on my desk, then walked to her bedroom to read her the story she was asking to hear. I led her to the small rocking chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom, and sat down in it. I waited to begin, allowing her to get comfortable in my lap. I then cleared my throat as I started to open my notebook.


	2. Chapter 1:First Meeting

I stepped out into the brisk, cool Texan autumn night air and closed the car door behind me. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body as I shivered in the cold autumn breeze. I noticed the entrance to the Stockyards was decorated with various party decorations as I made my way toward the door. Soft country music filled the air and I was overwhelmed by the strong smell of barbeque. the dance floor in the middle of the large room was filled with couples dancing. Seeing as how I had no one to dance with, I felt rather awkward. So, I stepped to the side after grabbing a cup of sweet iced tea. I stood there, looking around for someone I knew to talk to, and failed. It was far too crowded. After I silently noted that, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, almost spilling my tea in the process, to take a look at who had startled me. I recognized him. Andrew Bates, or more well known to me, the Pastor's son. I hadn't talked to him much, and I was wondering what he wanted.

"Care to dance, little darlin'?" His husky,, strong southern accent made my stomach fill with butterflies. I nodded sheepishly and took his hand as he led me to the now not so crowded dance floor. I smiled as the music changed to an old George Strait song. Andrew held me close as we danced, mazing around the other couples.

Far too soon, the song came to a close. As I turned to walk away, back to my cup of iced tea, he surprised me yet again by tapping once more on my shoulder. As I turned to ask what he wanted, he pulled a lightly-colored lavender rose out of his pocket and gestured for me to take it. I did, and because of my delighted loss of words, I held it up to my nose and smelled it.

His cool breath tickled my ace as he whispered, "I hope we meet again someday."

He then proceeded to softly kiss my hand. It sent chills down my spine. He turned to walk away toward a group of people I suspected was his friends not long after. That was not the last time I saw Andrew Bates.


	3. Chapter 2: The Early Days

Because of our stereotypical small southern town, Andrew and I crossed paths on a few occasions after those few magical moments together. We made slight conversations at church and the post office, stuff like that, but it was at least three or four weeks before he asked me out.

It was like a movie. He took me horseback riding on his Granddad's ranch. We laid by the lake and watched the stars come out. I enjoyed every minute I spent with him. I yearned to be with him more, and got my wish. We were absolutely inseparable like Romeo to Juliet.

It was our eight month anniversary. My Andrew was competing in the Texas Championship Rodeo. I loved watching him ride. He was one of the best out there. I was so proud. Not only proud that he won, but proud that he helped the riders who got hurt and congratulated all the other competitors. But, I worried about him. Seeing his other friends get hurt from the bull riding, I was always afraid he would be the next victim. I confronted him about it.

"Andrew, you could've died out there.. promise me you won't do anything that reckless again?"

His deep, angelic voice replied, "I can't make no promises little darlin' if chances are I can't keep 'em." He smiled, and then said, "But you have to promise me one thing," followed by a deep breath.

"Anything for you Drew," I answered. I got nervous as I was waiting for him to respond.

To my great surprise, he swiftly slid down on one knee, while grabbing a lavender rose out of his back pocket.

I gasped as he started to say, "My darling Julianna," he gazed into my eyes so deeply, I swear I could see all the way into his soul. "Ever since I saw you that night at the Stockyards and asked you to dane, I knew I'd love you until the day the Lord takes me. You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my perfect little rose. I want to spend forever with you. Julianna Nicole Miller, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe this. This was too perfect. For lack of better words, I stammered "I.. I.. yes!"  
To which my Andrew replied, "yes?"

"Absolutely! Yes!" I reinforced. We kissed with a burning passion of three suns. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought I was in a dream when he placed an elegant amethyst ring on my fourth finger.


	4. Chapter 3: Wedding

Andrew and I shared our vows at the old fashioned country church, in which our grandparents and so on did the same. It was small and quaint, and was sat among a field of many wildflowers. We shared our vows and were pronounced man and wife. Together, forever.


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

Andrew and I had been married for seven months when I received this life-changing statement.

We were at the park. The only park around, sitting at our favorite bench. Why was this our favorite bench? That I'm unsure of. It was just our usual day at the park; we walked around the tracks and went through the forest. For some reason, there was an unknown sense of tension in the air. Although he had his arms secured around me like usual, I could tell he felt uncomfortable. It was out of the ordinary. We sat there in an awkward silence for a while until Andrew finally spoke.

"Jul, we really need to talk."

"Okay! What do we need to talk about?" I asked, trying to act natural.

"Something.. important." A group of people walked by us, and he quickly added, "I think we need to be alone."

It was a weird car ride. Drew had some intensity in his eyes that I wasn't used to. I started to wonder what was so important that he couldn't tell me around random people. I thought up many different conclusions. My mind was going haywire. Was there another woman involved? Was everything okay? Did something happen? These were few thoughts of what all ran through my brain.

We finally reached our small house. Drew, being a gentleman as usual, opened the car door for me. I fidgeted a little before getting out of the car, and half ran to the door. I was quite nervous. I sat at our nearest couch and waited for him to join me. When he sat next to me, his strong hand gripped ine rather tightly.

"Juliana," he paused, as if trying to find the right words to say, "I.. I've decided to join the army."

My mind was in a haze. "What... what?"

He simply stated, "My first deployment is in three weeks."

I couldn't wrap my head around this. It was as if I was having a nightmare, I was waiting to wake up. But I didn't. Upon realizing this, I got enraged.

"What? This isn't happening! In 3 weeks? How am I supposed to let you go? Why _would _I let you go?"

Andrew, who was oddly completely calm, said, "My brother, Kevin and I have decided to join the army to protect our country and follow in our father's footsteps."

"No! Andrew, you don't understand. I _can't_ let you go!" I retorted.

"I have to go Juli," that was his only response.

"No. What you "have" to do is stay here with me! You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless! You. . . I. . ." I said between sobs, collapsing into Andrew's arms.


	6. Chapter 5: The Last Goodbye

I spent the next three weeks trying to get him to change his mind. I tried everything. I begged, I pleaded, I cried many rivers, anything I thought would help. He wouldn't budge. Those last three weeks together were spent packing. Packing and crying, and spending as much time together as possible. Sadly, like the blink of an eye, those three weeks were up.

We walked into the fairly-crowded airport. I clutched to his side like a magnet. You could probably see the pure agony on my face as Andrew was getting his things ready to leave. Although tears would not come- I had cried constantly the past few weeks- you could hear faint sobs escaping from me. I was trying to be strong.

"You'll write to me?" I questioned.

"Every day I can. I promise."

We were interrupted by a flight announcer, "This is the first call for flight 815 to Baghdad. Now boarding, if all passengers could please make their way toward the gate with their passports and tickets. Flight 815 now boarding."

"Well that's me darlin'." Andrew quietly said. He began to walk away, when I urgently said, "Andrew wait, I have to tell you something!"

"..But I have to go.. can it wait?" He answered.

"No," I said, "I should've told you sooner."

"Well what is it then, darlin'?" He became very serious.

"Well.." I started, "I don't really know how to tell you this but.. I.. I.. I'm.."

"Darlin', I really need to go. Tell me please."

I whispered, "pregnant," the words barely escaping my mouth.

Andrew froze. Before he said anything, we were interrupted by the flight announcer again. "This is the absolute last call for flight 815 to Baghdad. Calling all passengers. This is the final call for flight 815. Calling all passengers for 815."

"What?" He nearly shouted. He composed himself quickly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I have to leave!"

"I.. I just found out a few days ago. I thought it would make everything worse. But I just couldn't keep it inside. I had to share it with you."

His face fell. He knew he had to go. He embraced me one last time, and I breathed in his scent, trying to embed it in my brain. He kissed me on the lips and murmered, "you're going to be a great Mom. I love you. No matter what happens, remember that. I love you forever."

To which I replied, "I love you too."

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and walked away. We shared one last gaze as he entered the gate, for what might just be the last time.


	7. Chapter 6: Homecoming

It was two weeks since I got that letter. That means the day had finally come! I was so excited to see my Andrew. I had planned a small homecoming party. Only six or so people were there, including Kevin's ecstatic wife and her kids, Andrew and Kevin's parents, and myself.

I had gotten everything together when I heard a scream of delight, followed by a, "they're here! they're here!" from Kevin's wife. We all ran into the driveway as a worn-out camouflaged dune buggy pulled upon the side of the road. Kevin stepped out of the car with his few belongings in one hand and what looked to be a letter in the other. No one else stepped out. Screams of delight erupted as Kevin's wife saw her long-lost husband. They embraces. I, my now very pregnant self, just stayed still, watching the car.

After a moment, I say, "Where's Andrew?" I'm extremely confused. Right as I say that, Kevin pulls away from his wife with a sullen defeated look on his face. He walked solemnly over to me without looking me in my eyes. Now, I understand.

"No," I said repeatedly. Tears ruined my vision.

"Juli, I'm so sorry," I heard Kevin say. I lost control of myself as I began to wrap my mind around what had happened. My knees buckled from under me, and I nearly fell to the ground. Luckily, Kevin caught me. I buried myself in his chest, and he let me sit there for a while, crying my eyes out.

"It was a week ago. We were attacked at night," Kevin said while patting my shoulder with sympathy.

"No. . no. .no. .no," I kept saying.

"He was shot in the chest. He tried so hard, but he couldn't.. he didn't make it." With that note, Andrew's mother raced towards the house, trying to contain her crying.

"He promised.." I whispered.

Kevin tried to calm me down. It didn't really worked, but after some time of trying to get control over myself again, he said, "he wanted me to give you this." I pulled away from Kevin as he handed me the letter. It was crumpled and dirty. Kevin said, "He wrote this after his friend, Seth, was shot. He said if anything ever happened to him to give this to you."

I slowly nodded and took the letter. Seeing his writing on the worn envelope sent on more tears, and I turned and walked toward the house in a daze. I started to climb up the stairs and heard Andrew's mother sobbing. It made me cringe. Not wanting to hear any more, I ran. I ran into our bedroom, locked the door, and sat down on the bed for a moment.

"Why, Andrew, Why?" I managed to say between sobs, "You promised."

I pulled out two sheets of paper from within the envelope and was stricken by the writing that was so familiar.

_ My Dear Juliana- _

I began to read it aloud. Among starting, I thought I felt a slight pressure on my right hand. I gasped at the sight of a somewhat dreamlike and transparent hand on top of mine. I looked up to see the eyes of the man I thought I would never see again. Andrew. He was still in his camouflaged army uniform but his eyes were no longer filled with fear. His mouth grew into a tight line as he motioned me to continue reading the letter. I didn't have the strength or the courage to read it myself. My Andrew began to read the letter himself while I sat silently watching him.

_"My Dear Julianna," _he read._ "If you're reading this my Mama's sitting there. Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss, and war was just a game we played when we were kids. Well I'm laying down my gun and I'm hanging up my boots, I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you. _

_I let you down, and I'm so sorry. How I wish I could see you one last time, but unfortunately that isn't in the cards for me. But always know that I am with you, we may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll always be with you, watching over you with the angels in heaven. Though I can tell you none of them will be able to compare to your beauty. Take care of our baby Juli, you're going to be a great mom, and look after Kevin and his wife for me. And always remember that I love you, you are my life, and I am proud to call you my wife. We'll see each other soon, but until then, take care of yourself. And remember, death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it for a while._

_Forever yours-_

_Andrew"_

I looked down for a moment and looked back to see my true love gone. It brought on a fresh wave of tears.


End file.
